Las Locas Aventuras de MSHD
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: ¿Cómo seria un Henry adulto, estudiante universitario en Nueva York? ¿ Qué es lo que más disfrutaría de unas vacaciones en su amada Storybrooke? Descubranlo aquí. Además cuenta con un poco de SwanQueen. Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time.


**Hola a todos, me surgió esta idea porque uno de mis personajes favoritos en la serie es Henrry, es un chico que no valoraron mucho hasta recientemente en realidad, pudieron sacarle más provecho, pero en realidad es el verdadero motivo por el cual las protagonistas crean en los finales felices.**

 **En fin la verdad he de mencionar que este one shot daba para más capítulos donde se hubieran descrito mejor todas las aventuras. Que paso en esas vacaciones. Pero dado que es para un concurso, lo apresure todo en este escrito. Espero que todos los lectores lo disfruten, porque en realidad muestra un poquito más de las vacaciones. Y vean como mis locas conclusiones afectan al personaje en esta historia. Ojala perdonen que haya acabado todo tan rápido pero era necesario para que entre al concurso, no me gusta estar en el número exacto de palabras, así que deje un poquito menos. Y bueno, ojala lectores me den su comentario acerca de este Henry. ¿Cómo se lo imaginan ustedes? Yo la verdad me inspire en Johnny Depp sin tatuajes.**

 **Por cierto, quise no hacer cambios en la historia original y no hacer mi acostumbrado Swanqueen. Aunque lo hubo pero de una forma diferente. Ojala comenten. Y disfruten de mis ideas locas. Es decir, de esta lectura.**

 **Como ambientación por favor busquen en youtube:**

 **X JAPAN ROSE OF PAIN ~Instrumental~**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Oh si y el disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time.**

 **Así como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen solo cree la historia como un medio de diversión inspirándome en esos hermosos personajes.**

* * *

 **Las locas aventuras de M.S.H.D.**

 _Nueva York_

El alboroto en la universidad fue un estallido de clamores y cantos de victorias una vez que hubo terminado el semestre, la última clase, Problemáticas de la filosofía actual, había sido solo de resultados, esa clase había sido de las pesadas y Henry quien llevaba sus lentes de descanso puestos, dibujaba incesantemente no prestando mucha atención a su alrededor salvo por aquella chica a la que no había hablado en todo el semestre.

El hecho era que se trataba de un joven raro para los demás, desde su atuendo, que era algo formal en lo que cabe pues el chico llevaba un aspecto algo desaliñado, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa con chaleco y corbata y un saco, hasta su aspecto, su cabello castaño ahora era largo hasta los hombros y había osado pintarlo de rubio, aunque bueno, ya comenzaba a notársele las entradas de su color real y para colmo, casi todo el tiempo andaba con esos lentes de descanso tipo pasta que le daban el aspecto de un hippster- nerd.

En fin, para el mundo real era un cero a la izquierda pues mucha gente se fija de las apariencias y no en lo que en verdad valen las personas, así que sus compañeros de clase lo molestaban bastante, desde el bullying leve de ponerte el pie cuando pasas, hasta otros mucho más fuertes como el de perseguirlo para hacerle calzón chino en bolita, en fin no era que no quisiera defenderse en ese aspecto, su inteligencia lograba librarlo algunas veces, pero otras el número de personas lo hacia imposible.

En ese preciso instante, Henry a su modo también estaba feliz de que las clases hayan terminado, no había mejor forma de pasar sus vacaciones que regresando a casa, donde podía ser héroe a diario ayudando a la salvadora o a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, sus madres, el lugar donde todo lo inimaginable era real, lo único que extrañaría era ver a su musa. Suspiró.

Más tardaba en irse a sus pensamientos de su mundo de ensueño, cuando un golpe detrás de su nuca con la palma extendida lo devolvió a su realidad, viendo como varios se disponían a hacerle bolita, sacarlo de ahí para atormentarlo mientras seguían al mastodonte capitán del equipo de fútbol americano que lo encontraba particularmente apetecible para sus juegos. El chico jalo su mochila y su cuaderno y corrió tirando la silla hacia atrás como obstáculo para que no lo siguiera tan de cerca al tiempo que lanzó su cuaderno a la mochila abierta como pudo y se lanzó a huir lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que no se dio cuenta que el cuaderno con forro de piel cayó de la mochila quedándose en el salón de clases.

Para fortuna del muchacho, el hecho de que salían de vacaciones, abarroto los pasillos haciéndose perdidizo para sus perseguidores. Cuando por fin estuvo en un lugar seguro, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol antiguo que siempre usaba de escondite pues la anchura de su tronco lo lograba ocultar, se quito la mochila del hombro para cerrarla, cuando se percató de que el cuaderno no estaba, cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula.- ¡Diablos, no!- Exclamo el muchacho, para luego pensar, "¡Debo volver!¡Espero que aun este tirado por ahí".

Y es que ese cuaderno no era cualquiera para Henry, él no iba a ser un autor como los anteriores. Su proyecto comenzó en un comic, era bien sabido que es amante de ellos, así que fue el estilo que encontró para contar la historia, el anciano aprendiz, le encomendó cuando recién se fue hace un año a comenzar la universidad en la carrera filosofía y letras, que comenzará un proyecto, no era más que documentar la historia que conoce, le aseguró que cuando llegue a la actualidad de Storybrooke, estará preparado para ser el autor sin temor a equivocarse, de modo que estaba ahí, todo el trabajo de un año, perdido y sin concluir.

Decidido entonces se armo de valor y regreso por el camino que había tomado pero ya la mayoría se había ido, muchos eran de fuera y regresaban a casa y quienes lo atosigaban de manera violenta, pues habían salido ya del lugar así que pudo regresar sin problema, al llegar al salón de clases, lo encontró vacío pero en ningún punto hubo señales de su cuaderno de trabajo.

Otra cosa que hacia especial ese cuaderno es que sus madres se lo regalaron cuando se fue. Un sonido quebró sus pensamientos y turbación proveniente de su bolsillo del pantalón, metió su mano por el bolsillo derecho y saco su celular, era un modelo viejo nada que ver con un smart como ahora estaba de moda.- ¿Bueno?- Contesto el chico de forma seria sin haberse dado cuenta de quién era el número.

Apuesto a que si chico. Has de tener a las chicas a tus pies, después de todo eres tan hermoso como tu madre biológica.- Dijo orgullosa Emma bromeando con su hijo pecando un poco de vanidosa pero todo lo haría por sacarle una sonrisa a su amado hijo.- ¿Mamá?- Pregunto con ingenuidad el muchacho.- ¿Quién más podría ser?- Entonces Emma se quedo un momento muda en la línea y solo volvió a hablar para responderse ella misma.- Bueno, también podría haber sido tu otra mamá, que vive enamorada de su niño.- Mientras más hablaba, el chico se ponía más y más rojo.- Ma… Deja eso…

Bueno al punto. Probablemente tu madre te hable para preguntarte lo mismo, pero puedes aprovechar y decírmelo para que se lo diga. –El chico se quedo pensando, "¿acaso se enteraron tan rápido?"- El… ¿el que ma? – Emma rió un poco.- ¿Cómo el que? ¿Cuándo regresas? Para ir a recogerte en la carretera, ya sabes que el pueblo está protegido para que no sea accesible y blanco fácil.- Creo que esta noche estoy por ahí. Hoy solo tomo mis cosas y voy a la estación.- La rubia sonrió ilusionada de ver al muchacho, seis meses habían pasado desde que no lo veía, seguro que habrá crecido mucho en ese tiempo.- Bien, te esperamos. Y le avisaré a tu madre para que no te moleste, estate tranquilo.

Y así el tiempo paso, el chico estaba en el autobús con su walkman puesto, si era todo un retro, pero era comprensible también, Storybrooke era un pueblo que iba atrasado un poco en tecnología y la verdad eso era algo que no le importaba, pero se había vuelto adicto a comprar muchos cds de música variada para poder escucharlos, mientras sus compañeros se deleitan en cosas como smartphones, ipods y esas cosas. Aunque se maravillaba con todo lo nuevo que veía.

Tal vez pudiera hacer algo para actualizar Storybrooke un poco cuando sea el verdadero autor, tal vez los cimientos deben ser puestos ahora que vaya de vacaciones, comenzar a explicarles todo lo que hay, tal vez su madre la alcaldesa pudiera ayudar en ello.

En fin, cerró los ojos para poder dormir en el camino. Cuando alguien tomó el asiento de al lado.- ¿Duro semestre?- El chico abrió los ojos entendiendo que le hablaban a él, además la voz se le hizo conocida.- ¿Aprendiz?- Lo observó sorprendido.- ¿Qué hace aquí?- El anciano sonrió amablemente.- Pues tenía cosas que hacer fuera de Storybrooke y me enteré que hoy era el día que salías de vacaciones así que en verdad esperaba que tomásemos el mismo autobús. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

El chico se rascó la mejilla, apagó su walkman quitándose los audífonos de esponja poniéndoselos en el cuello y sonrió.- ¿En verdad quiere que hablemos de eso?- El anciano sin apartar la vista de él solo mencionó.- No te estaría preguntando si no quisiera saber.- El chico asintió. – Realmente la escuela ha estado bien, me ha hecho ver mucho de la vida que me he perdido, el mundo real, así como el amor a mi gente en Storybrooke. En verdad que quiero que sean felices.- El anciano sonrió, sabía que ese era el propósito del autor, encontrarles a todos un final feliz, por eso lo aconsejo que salga a prepararse, que conozca más el mundo. -¿Y tú? ¿Alguien especial para ti?

El joven entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer.- Algo me dice que si.- Mencionó el aprendiz. Pero el chico sonrió con pesar y negó.- Sabes, fue diferente la primera vez que estuve en el mundo real no en el de cuento, esto porque no sentía el peso de protegerlos, el hacer amistades fuertes harían preguntarse de nuestro pasado, sincerarse y en mi caso sería hablar de cosas que en este mundo no creerían y yo debo protegerlos, ahora sé bien las cosas no como cuando niño que mi madre me dio memorias falsas, en esa ocasión todo fue más fácil.

¿Así que por eso aparentas ser alguien quien no eres?- Pregunto con seriedad el anciano. El chico solo asintió.- Vaya, aun te falta un poco de madurez Henry. Cuando comprendas que evitar tu felicidad no traerá la verdadera felicidad a los demás, entonces sabrás lo que en verdad se espera de un autor. – Henry vacilo un poco en asentir, pero lo hizo, después de todo ese hombre era su maestro. Después de eso el viaje paso en un silencio de entendimiento, el anciano sabía que Henry meditaba sobre sus palabras y Henry sabía que el anciano lo sabía.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, tanto que el viaje no se sintió, ambos compañeros de viaje bajaron en esa vieja posada restaurant cerca de los limites de Storybrooke. Fue el anciano quien tomo un rumbo diferente.- Bien Henry, ha sido un gran gusto tenerte de compañía.- Ambos estaban de noche caminando por la carretera, pero al decir esto el aprendiz dibujo una puerta con las manos y mencionó.- Debo partir a otro lugar, por favor, salúdame a todos.-El chico asintió.- Cuídese, así lo haré.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Y así continuó su camino hasta llegar al límite, antes de salir el mismo dejo su marca para no perder el lugar, su madre Regina no tardo en levantar el hechizo de protección y dejo que su hijo se acercara para abrazarlo fuertemente y besar ambas de sus mejillas, para luego mencionar.- Henry Daniel Mills, ¿pero qué fachas son esas? – Y en verdad lo decía en serio, el hijo que partió de Storybrooke lucia de otra forma. Apoyada sobre el bocho amarillo su madre la sheriff del pueblo solo acabo por mencionar.- Lo que tu madre quiso decir y yo lo reafirmo es que, es bueno tenerte de nuevo en Storybrooke chico. ¿Listo para la cena?

Por supuesto.- Contesto el chico emocionado con su mochila colgada en la espalda.- Muero de hambre y de saber que ha pasado con todos ustedes, nunca pensé que los extrañaría tanto.- Emma rió.- Bien, porque nos están esperando en Granny's.- El chico había pensado que su madre adoptiva había organizado la cena en casa y fue bastante diferente todo esto.- ¿Y eso? Pensé que sería una cena familiar.

Y lo es, contestó la morena clarificándole las cosas a su hijo. – El chico alzó una ceja. Y la rubia termino por clarificar como siempre las cosas.- Bueno chico, lo que quiere decir Regina que solo estaremos en Granny's la familia Mills- Swan, hemos apartado el lugar. Creo que te habíamos comentado que estábamos teniendo problema con la corte de los milagros… Pues… Bueno…- Dudaba de hablar.

La mirada asesina de Regina se suavizó al ver la mirada de preocupación de su hijo.- Decidieron burlarse de la reina malvada y saquearon mi casa, de modo que no tengo forma de hacer la cena familiar en casa.- El chico abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Y en casa de Emma?- Preguntó aun sin entender por qué no se hizo ahí.- Regina miro ahora mucho más interesada en como daría su respuesta la rubia. La cual carraspeo y mencionó rápidamente.- También se burlaron de los Sheriff.

Al ver la forma tan infantil de enfrentar lo sucedido Regina y Henry se echaron a reír de la rubia. Y subiendo al carro los tres el joven acabo por mencionar.- Qué mejor forma de pasar unas vacaciones que regresar a los antiguos hábitos, resolveremos esto en familia, llamaremos esto la operación Notre Dame.

Y fue así que pasó sus vacaciones, visitando a amigos, investigando, conviviendo familiarmente, incluyendo a los novios de sus madres Robin y Killiam, en fin todos actuando en equipo, Henry podía sentirse un héroe en ese lugar. Aunque no tuviera poderes o habilidades especiales, su ingenio e intelecto siempre eran de apoyo, tanto que gracias a él pudieron encontrar la pista dejada por uno de los integrantes de la nueva corte de los milagros, un tal Will Scarlet Amigo de Robin vio a un tal Aladin cruzar en una alfombra voladora persiguiendo a un tal Jaffar, descubriendo que este ultimo estaba inculpando a una gitana llamada Esmeralda en el robo de la alcaldesa y de los sheriff y de los demás robos. Había obtenido el poder de un genio y se hacía pasar por otras personas, por ello fue fácil culpar a alguien que por las apariencias y es que todo había comenzando cuando los gitanos habían llegado a Storybrooke, por eso todo apuntaba que la cabeza de la corte debía pertenecer a algunos de ellos.

La aprensión de este villano trajo consigo dejarle una semana de vacaciones libre, si que había tomado su tiempo poner al culpable tras las rejas. Así que lo pasaría relajándose en casa, leyendo historietas y conviviendo con amigos y familia pero ahora en plan relajación. Ese día habían decidido pasar un día en la playa, pescaron y prendieron fogata, nadaron en fin se sintieron todos unos buenos boy scouts e hicieron de su parte, se divirtieron mucho, pero el muchacho nunca se imagino la sorpresa que tendría después de esa tarde entre amigos y familia, pues al llegar al 108 de la calle Mifflin, tanto Henry, como sus madres pues Emma los acompañaría un rato más, se encontraron a una chica de cabello castaño claro casi rubio sentada en las escaleras que conducían al recibidor de la casa, la chica se levantó en cuanto vio acercarse a los tres.

Hola Henry.- Dios el chico no pudo sentirse más estúpido. "¿Qué diablos hace aquí? ¿Sabe su nombre? ¿Cómo entró? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"- Eh… hola.- Dijo en un tono nervioso. Viendo la reacción de todos, sobre todo de sus madres y sobre todo de Regina que quería fulminarla en esos instantes. Añadió para calmarlas.- Soy yo… Wendy Darling, tal vez cambie un poco pero sigo siendo la misma, soy compañera de clase de Henry.

El joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pues la boca la abrió ligeramente, ahora comprendía por qué le llamaba tanto la atención y es que Wendy ya para nada era aquella niña pequeña que ayudó en nunca jamás. Todo su aspecto había cambiado para convertirse en una mujer muy linda. Pero su mirada se le hacía conocida. Regina entonces pregunto aun a la defensiva.- Muy bien señorita Darling, eso no explica una cosa muy importante ¿cómo es que usted paso el hechizo de protección.- La mirada de la madre de Henry era calcinante.

La chica sonrió cálidamente.- Pues… Bueno un anciano que se hizo llamar el aprendiz creó una puerta para mí.- Dijo respondiendo la duda a todos. Cosa que hizo que Henry abriera más su boca. El anciano tuvo el atrevimiento de buscar a la chica que le gustaba. Emma al ver la reacción de su hijo le fue más que obvio que a este le gustaba. Y de una forma no disimulada cerro la boca de su hijo.- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Wendy?

Oh, sí, cierto… -La chica se sonrojó un poco y buscó algo entre su bolso.- Recogí esto del salón de clases.- Sacando la libreta de forrada en cuero que había perdido el muchacho.- Creo que Henry lo dejo olvidado y vine a traérselo, considero que es bastante importante, pues ha puesto mucho empeño en contar sus aventuras desde que era un niño pequeño en busca de la salvadora. Me ha encantado, en mi tienes una admiradora Henry.

"¡¿Qué?!" Fue el pensamiento de la familia Mills-Swan al unísono mental que tenían ante lo sucedido.- ¿En serio?- Pregunto Henry con ingenuidad comenzándose a acercar y sintiendo que caminaba entre nubes, mientras la rubia se fijaba en que Regina estaba preparando una de sus manos para fulminar a la chica, aun que el termino chica no era el adecuado para la madre adoptiva del muchacho, para ella era "la arpía" pues quería robarle a su hijo y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo a cualquiera.

Entonces la rubia tomo la mano de Regina.- Acabo de recordar que tenemos algo que hacer, Henry, porque no pasas con la chica a la casa y platican a gusto.- Regina volteo con cara de incógnita hacia Emma preguntando.- ¿Tenemos? –En una forma casi casi persuasiva y peligrosa.- Si, no recuerdas, quedamos en vernos en Granny's para arreglar la fiesta de despedida de Henry.

Y fue así que Emma logró llevarse a la madre celosa y dejar a esos dos chicos solos. Henrý la invito a pasar a la casa, pero ella prefirió quedarse sentada donde estaban, el chico tomo asiento a su lado y ella le regreso el cuaderno preguntando.- ¿Porqué no te acercaste?- Le sonrió con cierta nostalgia.- Por… Si he de ser sincero por varias cosas… Miedo del rechazo seria una, que tal si me considerabas raro como todos los demás… Las apariencias son muy importantes fuera del mundo de cuentos. Por otra parte, consideré que debo proteger a este mundo.

La chica suspiro.- Conocí a Baelfire, tu padre, supe que venía de un mundo de cuentos, lo consideré familia, lo consideré por lo que en realidad es y no hubiera hecho otra cosa con su hijo. ¿No me reconociste verdad?- El joven apenado se rasco un poco la cabeza y asintió en forma de respuesta.- No lo hice, aunque tu mirada se me hacia conocida.

Ya veo….- Se levantó y de un tirón se levanto de igual manera Henry.- Sabes que regrese a Inglaterra después de que me rescataron de la isla de nunca jamás, pero nunca perdí la esperanza de volverlos a ver a todos ustedes y agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mi familia y por mí. Fue por eso que considerando la edad en la que saldrías a la universidad, me aventuré e hice examen a la universidad más cercana a donde se encontraba tu ciudad.-Suspira y luego lo vio directo a los ojos.- ¿Te doy un consejo? –El chico solo se quedo escuchándola.- Se tú mismo siempre. No te ocultes porque si algo me enseñaste es a confiar en los demás y en mi misma. Y esa historia que relatas es maravillosa, muestra la gran persona que eres.- Le dio un beso en su mejilla.- Te veo en la escuela.- Camino hacia la salida de su casa con Henry observándola.- Le hubiera gustado preguntarle cómo fue que se topo con el aprendiz.

Pero sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando una puerta se abrió y la chica fue recibida por el aprendiz, que le hacía llegar a su hogar. El aprendiz le guiño un ojo a Henry y este le sonrió. Ahora entendía, el aprendiz fue en busca de la chica que a él le había llamado la atención. Sonrió y pasó su mano en la mejilla que Wendy le beso sonriendo como bobo.

Esa noche en su recamara después de cenar en familia, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que salió de vacaciones y durante ellas, medito todo lo que había aprendido en esas vacaciones y el mayor aprendizaje lo vino a tener de Wendy. Se debe siempre demostrar lo importante que es para ti las personas, siempre siendo tú mismo, teniéndote confianza, tal vez sea hora de ser el verdadero Henry Mills Swan cuando regrese a clases. Y tras ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _Nueva York_

Los días pasaron rápidamente después de ese día, sintió partir dejando a todos sus familiares y amigos, su proyecto lo había avanzado un poco más y apenas iniciando las clases lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Wendy. – Hola.- Le sonrió sentándose a su lado antes de empezar la clase. La chica le sonrió ampliamente.- Hola Henry, un gusto volver a verte.- El chico sacó su cuaderno y se lo entrego.- Quiero que leas el primer tomo completo de mis aventuras.- Le sonrió.

Me siento honrada Henry.- Entonces sintió como la sombra de una persona les cubría la luz, al voltear a la dirección donde surgía la sombra vio de nuevo al capitán del equipo de futbol americano.- Vaya, mi juguetito ha vuelto.- Henry levanto la vista y sonrió confiado.- Así es. Y no te temo por si te lo preguntabas.

¿A no?- El mastodonte lo levantó del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a él, cosa que Henry aprovecho e hizo un movimiento que le había enseñado la salvadora para defenderse, sus brazos se extendieron golpeando uno de los nervios de cada una de las axilas, en ese lugar por un momento deja sin fuerzas al brazo, cosa que aprovecho para el liberarse a la vista de todos ganándose cierto respeto.- Mejor ve a tu asiento, yo no soy alguien a quien debes molestar, espero lo recuerdes el resto del semestre.- Dijo no queriendo agravar la cosa, sin embargo al darse su lugar públicamente causo un gran cambio entre los estudiantes y la gente que le hacia bullying.

Dándose su lugar, no temiendo y siendo valeroso, este segundo semestre fue muy diferente para Henry, para empezar, comenzó a hacer nuevos amigos. Y conoció mucho más a la chica que le gusta, su autoestima era diferente y creía en sí mismo, cosa que es fundamental para un buen autor. La imaginación la tenía, el creer era lo que le faltaba, ese mismo semestre logró terminar la segunda parte de la historia, pronto se acercaba al momento que podrá ser un excelente autor. La vida da enseñanzas si te abres a ellas, no se puede estar esperando las cosas sumido en el que pasara o en el que hubiera. Esa creencia en él había despertado más y más en él como escritor que cualquier otra cosa. Por otra parte la chica había afirmado ser su fan numero 1 y después de leer ese tomo completo y notar el "continuará" con el que había terminado Henry. Solo beso su mejilla y agradeció por habérselo mostrado. La cosa era que le comenzaba a gustar ese chico y el tal vez lo descubra pronto.

En fin, Henry Daniel Mills Swan había disfrutado unas vacaciones inimaginables, las vacaciones de su vida. Pronto sus aventuras alcanzarían el tiempo actual y una vez que lo haga, estaba decidido en pedirle a la chica que le gusta que sea su novia, tenía una forma especial para pedirlo, pero eso es otra aventura más. Esta fue la creencia que la familia, los amigos y el ser tu mismo siempre creyendo en tus convicciones, te abren puertas que nunca imaginaste y eso, es el tesoro que la vida regala siempre que creas en ti y en tus sueños sin dejarte vencer.

Todo lo sucedido fue una forma loca de descubrir que el ser tú vale más que aparentar las cosas, pues aparentar ser quien no eres siempre duele y tu autoestima se perjudica, de modo que por más extraña que sea su vida, su forma de ser o vestir, lo que vale en una persona es lo que lleva dentro de ella. Y el mostrárselo a los demás crea perspectivas diferentes. Valores diferentes incluso.

¿Las apariencias engañan? No, es uno mismo quien crea una apariencia, uno mismo quien puede auto engañarse y también a los demás. El abrirse creyendo en este mundo y el de cuentos es algo que tomaría como nueva filosofía de vida nuestro querido autor. Y no pretendía volver a dudar de si y de sus facultades nunca más, si protegería a su mundo de ensueño, sería con ingenio, no con mostrarse como alguien que no es.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Cinco años más tarde.

Todo esto con el pasar del tiempo fue plasmado en un dibujo donde el autor plasmaba aun joven con su aspecto terminando de escribir. "Esta historia continuará". Pensando en esa loca aventura de vacaciones e inicio de año. Su esposa al lado le traía un poco de té de limón.- ¿Todo bien Henry? – Wendy se sentó en una punta del escritorio justo al lado de él, este le sonrió y le tendió el volumen.- ¿Qué te parece? Creo que ya puedo comenzar una nueva aventura, la aventura de comenzar los finales felices.- La chica bromeando solo le sonrió y mencionó.- ¿Si? Primero déjame ver si en verdad lograste alcanzar ese nivel. – Comenzando a hojear la novela gráfica. Pero sintiendo un jalón de su cintura para acomodarla frente a él.- ¿Y aun osas dudar?- Dijo en un tono fingido de dolor, para luego ambos reír y el levantarse dándole un beso lento a su esposa, esta correspondió y acaricio su mejilla.- ¿Y tú crees que lo dudo?- El joven rió.- No…

Fue así que el autor terminaba una aventura y estaba dispuesto a crear muchas más.

 **FIN**


End file.
